my valentine (1shoot)
by Hyemi22465
Summary: ini hanya cerita cinta straight..


_**TITLE : MY VALENTINE**_

_**CAST :**_

_**SHIM CHANGMIN**_

_**JUNG YEON SOO**_

_**PARK HYEMI**_

_**HANA**_

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**THEY ARE NOT MINE,BUT THIS STORY ORIGINAL MINE ^^  
**_

"Hyemi eonnie lagi buat apa?,"tanya yeon soo sambil memperhatikan hyemi yang sedang asik bergelut dengan benang-benang wolnya.

"aku berencana membuat sweater untuk donghae oppa,"sahut hyemi dengan riang.

"eh! Emang eonnie bisa?,"tanya yeon soo.

"bisa,tapi dengan beberapa petunjuk dari buku manual ini,"sahut hyemi seraya menunjuk ke buku panduan merajut sweater. Yeon soo hanya mengangguk dan membentuk huruf O di bibirnya.

"kau sendiri tidak mau membuatkan hadiah spesial untuk changmin?,"tanya hyemi sambil tetap fokus dengan rajutannya,dia tak menyadari yeon soo menekuk bibirnya saat ia menyebut nama changmin.

"untuk apa ? dia sendiri cuek begitu sama aku,untuk apa aku peduli padanya?,"gerutu yeon soo.

"loh kamu kan pacarnya,tentulah harus peduli sama dia,"

"eonnie dia sendiri aja cuek sama aku,yeah walaupun valentine pertama untukku dan dia,"sahut yeon soo ketus.

"cuek bagaimana maksudmu?,"tanya hyemi penasaran.

"dia tuh ga pernah bilang sayang sama aku,cinta sama aku atau apalah gitu yang nunjukin kalau dia anggap aku sebagai pacarnya,seperti donghae oppa ke eonnie gitu,"cerocos yeon soo menuturkan ke jengkelannya kepada changmin.

"apalah sebuah arti kata-kata kalau tak diimbangi sama perbuatan,"ujar hyemi sok berfilosofi.

"aish~eonnie aku serius!,"gerutu yeon soo. Hyemi pun tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan yeon soo.

"oke! Oke! Kalau gitu memangnya apa maumu?,"

"aku mau dia bisa sedikit menunjukan perasaannya padaku,"

"kalau gitu katakanlah padanya,aku rasa dia akan mengerti,"saran hyemi. Yeon soo setuju dengan saran hyemi tapi dia ragu apa changmin akan setuju dan mau merubah sikap cuek dan dinginnya itu.

"kenapa? Kamu ragu?," tanya hyemi mencoba menebak jalan pikiran yeon soo. Yeon soo mengangguk lemah.

"kalau kau ragu ya sudah jangan katakan dan belajar menerima kekasihmu itu apa adanya,"

"bicara memang mudah,eonnie kan tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan,"keluh yeon soo

"aku paham,tapi kau juga harusnya lebih paham dong,sedari awal kau sudah tau bagaimana sifat dan sikap seorang shim changmin,"

"tapi aku juga kan ingin ia mengucapkan i love you walaupun sekali saja,"

Hyemi memilih diam dan menyerah,sepupunya ini keras kepala,yeon soo pasti akan tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

Kini yeon soo dan changmin sedang asik mencari buku,lebih tepatnya yeon soo yang sedang menemani changmin mencari buku. Bahkan di toko buku itu pun sudah dihias dengan berbagai atribut valentine yang akan datang 3 hari lagi. Hiasan-hiasan love dan cupid berwarna pink makin menambah semarak nuansa valentine di toko itu.

Yeon soo melirik sekilas ke arah changmin yang tampak fokus mencari buku,desahan nafasnya berat.

"oppa apa masih lama mencari bukunya?,"tanya yeon soo sambil menghampiri changmin.

"sebentar lagi,aku hanya tinggal membayat ke kasir,waae? Apa kau bosan?,"

"yeah..,"sahut yeon soo malas.

"kau tunggu di depan toko ne? Sehabis membayar buku ini kita pergi membeli es krim kesukaanmu,"

Yeon soo mengangguk riang dan senang,mendengar kata es krim sedikit melumerkan ke bosanannya. Changmin tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah yeon soo.

"oppa kau tau tidak? Hyemi eonnie sedang sibuk membuat sweater untuk hae oppa,katanya sih itu untuk hadiah valentinenya mereka terus si hana juga sibuk buat coklat honmei-choco,so sweet banget yah mereka oppa,"ujar yeon soo dengan menyuapkan es cream coklat favoritenya,dia terlihat bersemangat menceritakan hal itu kepada changmin. Sebenarnya ada maksud terselubung mengapa ia membicarakan hal itu agar changmin menyadari maksud hatinya.

"Apa itu honmei-choco?,"tanya changmin cukup penasaran. Yeon soo mengira changmin mulai tertarik dan menyadari maksudnya.

"eum~ honmei-choco itu sama artinya dengan true love chocolate oppa,oppa kau benar-benar tidak tau hal itu?,"tanya yeon soo dengan menggigit sendok ice cream.

"aku tidak tau,karena buat aku itu tidak penting,"sahut changmin dengan cuek dan datar,dia meminum jus melon pesanannya tanpa menyadari ekspresi kecewa dan cemberut di wajah yeon soo.

"oh ya sudah! Ayo kita pulang,aku ingin istirahat," yeon soo bergegas bangkit dari duduknya tanpa peduli reaksi terkejut dari changmin. Namun changmin enggan bertanya dan menuruti keinginan yeon soo untuk pulang,changmin berfikir yeon soo benar-benar lelah.

30menit sepanjang perjalanan pulang yeon soo hanya terdiam lesu,dia hanya menjawab ucapan atau pertanyaan changmin dengan gelengan atau deheman. Changmin semakin bingung dan mengerutkan kening bingung saat ia melihat yeon soo terus masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa melambaikan tangan kearahnya atau mengucapkan _saranghae _seperti biasa. Sepanjang perjalanan kerumahnya pun changmin berfikir apa ada yang salah dari kencan mereka tadi.

Sudah 3 hari ini yeon soo menghindar dari changmin,awalnya changmin mengira yeon soo sibuk belajar tapi setelah changmin mendengar obrolan hana dan junsu,changmin tau kalau di kelas yeon soo belum ada belajar tambahan lagi. Seperti hari ini yeon soo yang melewati di depan kelasnya changmin dan yeon soo malah berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Bel di sekolah tanda jam pelajaran terakhir pun usai,anak-anak langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitu pula dengan yeon soo,dia berjalan sendirian karena hana ada janji kencan dengan junsu. Yeon soo bukan sahabat yang kejam untuk menahan hana untuk terus bersamanya.

Yeon soo sangat iri kepada hana,junsu selalu memberikan perhatian yang penuh,memujinya,mengatakan i love you setiap saat,kenapa junsu tidak memberikan sifat romantisnya itu sedikit kepada changmin?

Hari ini yeon soo memutar lewat belakang sekolah,dia sengaja tidak lewat depan gerbang sekolah,hari ini dia merasa lelah walaupun hanya sekedar berjumpa dengan shim changmin. Mengharapkan valentine bersama changmin rasanya itu mustahil.

"Hai,"  
yeon soo terkejut mendapati changmin sedang tersenyum dan menyerahkan helm kepadanya. Helm yang biasa ia gunakan jika pulang bareng bersama changmin.

"Oppa.."

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kebingungan dari yeon soo,changmin memakaikan helm itu dan menyuruh yeon soo naik ke atas motor maticnya.

"Kita mau kemana oppa?,"tanya yeon soo,sedikit mengencangkan suaranya.

Changmin hanya diam,dan malah menarik tangan yeon soo agar mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang changmin.

Mereka sampai di sebuah bukit kecil dengan pemandangan kota yang sangat menakjubkan,ditambah suasana senja yang berwarna orange. Sangat indah. Yeon soo pun terkagum-kagum di buatnya.

"Kau tau? Ini adalah tempat rahasiaku,"ujar changmin dengan mendudukan dan menyandarkan dirinya dibawah pohon mapple. Yeon soo pun mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelah changmin.

"Dulu..pertama kali aku menemukan tempat ini,aku akan membawa seseorang yang sangat aku cintai dan sayangi untuk bisa melihat matahari terbenam,"

Yeon soo tertegun mendengar satu persatu kalimat yang changmin keluarkan.

"Yeon soo-ah mianhae jika aku bukan kekasih yang baik untukmu,yang menghujanimu dengan kata-kata romantis,aku terlalu kaku untuk hal semacam itu,"

"Oppa..,"

"Tapi yeon soo-ah cintaku jauh lebih besar dari mereka yang hanya sekedar mengucapkan kata-kata gombal,ah bagaiamana yah aku harus mengatakannya..," changmin tersenyum kecut dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Yeon soo tersenyum dia mulai memahami bahwa kekasihnya ini tidak bisa seromantis kekasih orang lain tapi kekasihnya mempunyai cinta untuknya yang tak kalah besarnya.

"Oppa mianhae selama ini juga tidak pengertian padamu,jeongmal mianhae oppa,"sesal yeon soo,seketika perasaan bersalah menyergap dihatinya saat ia mengingat perlakuannya beberapa hari ini ke changmin,menghindarinya dan membuang muka bila tak sengaja bertatapan.

Changmin membelai rambut yeon soo dengan lembut,dan menarik tangan yeon soo kedalam genggamannya. Awalnya yeon soo terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu,namuan akhirnya yeon soo menikmanti genggaman tangan changmin seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang changmin.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam sambil memandang siluet matahari yang akan benar-benar terbenam. Indah sekali.

Lalu changmin merogoh tasnya dan mengambil kotak kecil berwarna pink,yeon soo menerima itu dengan bingung.

"apa ini oppa?,"

"bukalah,"

Dengan perasaan berdebar tak karuan yeon soo membuka kotak kecil itu yang berisikan kalung perak dengan gantungan keci-kecil berbentuk bintang di kedua sisinya. Lalu bandul dari kalung itu berbentuk lingkaran yang didalam lingkaran itu berinisialkan YC.

"oohh this beautiful,gomawo oppa,"ucap yeon soo dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan air mata.

"kau tau kenapa inisial YC ini berada didalam lingkaran?,"

Yeon soo menggeleng.

"Itu lingkaran itu seperti simbol yang dinamakan cinta,cinta yang menyatukan perasaan antara shim Changmin dan jung Yeon soo,"ujar changmin menerangkan. Kini yeon soo sudah tak dapat membendung air mata bahagianya lagi. Serta merta ia pun langsung memeluk changmin dengan erat,changmin pun membalas pelukan yeon soo tak kalah erat. Lalu perlahan-lahan ia kendurkan pelukan itu dan menatap yeon soo dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Dia tangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi yeon soo. Untuk pertama kalinya yeon soo melihat wajah changmin dalam jarak sedekat ini,dengan jarak sedekat ini yeon soo berharap changmin tak mendengar debaran jantungnya yang semakin kencang berdetak. Semakin lama jarak diantara mereka semakin mendekat hingga kening dan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Terpaan nafas changmin yang hangat menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri untuk yeon soo. Dia pejamkan matanya menikmati keadaan ini,sampai akhirnya tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Changmin mencium bibirnya ,untuk pertama kalinya ! Yeon soo membelalakan matanya tak percaya,namun sekejap kemudian ia memejamkan mata kembali merasakan bibir changmin yang melumatnya dengan lembut dan perlahan. Yeon soo menjambak rambut changmin saat bibir changmin memaksa masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya dan bermain-main didalam saja. Bibir mereka saling menjilat,mengigit,melumat,dan berpagut dengan sangat romantis. Semua terjadi secara natural dan apa adanya,tak ada yang mendominasi karena pada dasarnya ini ciuman pertama untuk mereka masing-masing. Rasa saliva mereka yang bercampur menjadi satu membuat semuanya semakin indah.

"Aah..ooh..oppa,"desah yeon soo.

"Sstt..nikmati saja oke,"bisik changmin,lalu ia menjilat cuping telinga yeon soo,yang membuat yeon soo semakin menggeliat karena kegelian.

Lalu ciuman biasa itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas manakala changmin makin memperdalam ciumannya dan mengecup lembut leher yeon soo yang terbentang dihadapannya. Changmin menarik kaki yeon dan melingkarkannya dipinggangnya,punggung yeon soo makin merapat di pohon mapple itu. Pohon mapple itu menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

'i like my valentine' jerit yeon soo dalam hati dengan gembira di tengah-tengah kenikmatannya menikmati cumbuan changmin dibibir dan tubuhnya. Mereka saling menyentuh kemana saja dibagian yang ingin mereka sentuh. Tak ada yang berniat untuk menghentikan ciuman panas ini karena mereka memang saling menginginkan.

_***Fin***_

_**Akhir kata RnR please ^^**_


End file.
